


Home

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Post-Prison Spencer Reid, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Reid moves in with Morgan after Prison to take some time off._____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 67





	Home

"There you go." With a smile Morgan opened the dark door to his house letting Reid inside his home. 

"This is not what I expected."

"I have to admit, the first time I was in here I thought you decorated it but by now its perfect." He puts his keys down on the table at let Reid take in his temporary home. "I put the books that were in the shelves over there in boxes in the basement. Maybe you will find ones you haven't read yet."

"You put books in the basement? And why do you have a basement?Most people in California don't have one."

"That was nearly two years ago, how was I suppose to now you would step by."

"You put books in the basement! What about mice and rats?"

"There are no animals in this house, relax. I train down there believe me, the books are safe." Doubtful Spencer looked around the room. "I am pretty sure someone will pack up some of your stuff and send it here if you change your mind."

"No I don't want anything here."

"Okay that's fine, let me show you your room upstairs." When the now SWAT sergeant offered him to come with him to LA he had never thought Spencer would agree to this. Sure he meant it,but still, he was surprised. The last time he had seen the kid he hated change so much he didn't even got a proper goodbye from him when he announced his decision to leave the BAU to do something new. What he got instead were letters, letters about Spencer's life, about cases ,about his former teammates everything that would fit on the pages, Reid would write down till one week the letters stopped and Morgan felt something break inside his heart he didn't know then that Spencer got arrested but when he did he made sure Spencer was the one getting letters. "Is that okay?"

"You know prison cells,this is heaven."

"Okay kid, I'll make us something to eat just come downstairs when you are ready." 

"Thank you." The kid fell asleep right away and woke up to Morgans steps downstairs, talking to someone on the phone.

"Thank you Jessica, if nothing changes I will be back next week." As he ended the phone call he saw his new roommate walking down the stairs. "Look who finally decided to leave the dreamland."

"You don't have to skip work for me,you already did that the last two weeks."

"Its just three more days, it's fine."

"No it's not,I don't want you to put your life on hold like that." 

"I am not. It's just work alright? My team is perfectly fine without me for a few more days and I will go down there tomorrow to see how everything goes but right know I want to be here for you. Just until you unpacked you bags and settled in a bit." When they were working together,Morgan was often teased by Rossi or Emily about how he got the secret talent to know exactly what Reid wants and need. It's not entirely true, sometimes he was just the only one being patient enough to understand him. To listen to the details. 

"That is literally putting your life on hold."

"Okay kid, I will stay with you today and tomorrow I will be going completely back to work. But you will let me today without feeling guilty."

"I can't really stop that."

"Will coffee with a quarter of sugar help?" 

"No." 

"I was just joking. But I can make you one and we can eat breakfast and then look what we will do with the rest of our day." Morgan prepared the Breakfast like he doesn't do anything else and like it wasn't already 1PM but that wouldn't stop him from making the pancakes extra sweet and leavening the pepper out of the scrambled eggs just how he remembers Reid liking it but Spencer didn't seem to have the time to appreciate it, instead he was taking in the food like he was on the run. He has noticed him doing that over the last few days they spend together but he had hoped it would be better now they are here. "Stop for a second,kid."

He didn't.

"Reid, hey,stop. Nobody is stealing that food from you. I can make more, just slow down a bit." Guilty Spencer looked up from his plate. 

"I am sorry,I didn't-"

"It's okay, just take it slow, I don't want you to get sick and please ask if you want more. We can stack the fridge later."

"Its not that I am particularly hungry it's just that, I have this irrational fear of not knowing when the next time I will be eating is." 

"They didn't give you regularly meals in prison?" Morgan questioned, discretely showing some of his eggs on his best friend's plate. 

"They did, I was just not hungry." He paused for a second. "Did you know they have Jello in prison?"

"They do?"

"Yeah, the yellow ones." Jello. The damn jello,why is it he still loves it so much even if he only gets to eat it on the worst days. "Now I don't like them anymore."

"We can get the red ones if you want."

"Like I said,I am not really a fan anymore." If Morgan didn't know it before. He sure as hell knew now that prison wasn't easy on the boy wonder. 

Derek held his promise and called Jessica on his way home with Reid from running errands. It was late but the captain thankfully accepted his call and his announcement that he would be going back to work.

"She sounds nice."

"You have no idea." 

"You dated her didn't you?"

"What give it away?"

"You wrote about her in one of your letters. Why does she call you Hondo?"

"Everybody here does, it started as an inside joke because there was some mistake made while announcing me as the new leader of the team. So now I am mostly known around here as Derek 'Hondo' Morgan."

"Can I still call you Derek or Morgan?"

"Whatever you want Pretty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
